


Sticky Situation: Magnetic Attraction

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [66]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: When the wife is away, the sister-in-law will play. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on September 8th, 2017.
Relationships: Lorna Dane/Peter Parker
Series: A Sticky Situation [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 12





	Sticky Situation: Magnetic Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlikely Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on September 8th, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Magnetic Attraction(Lorna Dane/Polaris)**

The metal locks on the door are no barrier to Lorna Dane. She creeps into the room with her bare feet dragging across the room. The green-haired mutant wears a smile on her face. She dresses in a slinky green nightie which stretches breasts. It comes down to her mid-thigh area and barely covers her panties. Lorna sways her hips when stepping into the room.

The mutant licks her lips and approaches the sleeping male on the bed. Her sister Wanda’s husband, Peter Parker, rests on the bed. Lorna’s eyes sweep over with the taboo feeling coming over her. She looks over at the blankets covering the lap of the young man. She puts a hand on the blanket and pulls it off.

‘What a hottie,’ she thinks.

Lorna traces patterns over his downed body with her eyes. She steps closer towards the handsome young man on the bed. He looks so beautiful sleeping like that. Her brother-in-law, her handsome brother-in-the-law who just happens to be the web slinging hero known as Spider-Man.

“Peter,” Lorna replies in a sweet voice while straddling him.

Peter’s eyes open to see his beautiful sister-in-law straddling him. Lorna smiles at him with her hands stroking his chest and moving closer towards her.

“Lorna, what are you doing?” Peter asks her.

“You,” Lorna comments with a cheeky little smile, leaning a little bit closer towards her. “Wanda’s going to be gone all weekend and you’re here alone with no one to take care of this big erection.”

Lorna cups Peter through his pants and makes him groan in frustration. Her hand gropes him warmly through his pants and teases him. Peter tries not to lose it even though Lorna’s warn hand cupping him made it very hard not to lose it.

“Lorna, we really shouldn’t….”

“Oh, you know what they say about sisters,” Lorna teases him. “They always share similar interests. And I think Wand and I are very interested about one very big thing.”

She adds an extra snap to the words “really big thing” the second Peter’s cock leaves his shorts. The throbbing, veiny, member sticks up in the air. Lorna places a hand down on the base and rubs Peter’s cock.

Lorna grips the hard cock with one hand by the base and uses her other hand to rub the head. Her fingers push against Peter and jerk his cock up. The web slinger groans at the very amazing feeling of Lorna’s magnetic fingers giving him a hell of a handjob.

“Wanda told me to take care of you when she was away.”

Wanda did say that if Lorna tries asks to, Peter should sleep with her. Peter just did not think it would seriously happen, but yet this was seriously happening.

The tongue swirls against Peter’s hard cock and causes it to jerk up into the air. Peter’s hand grips the back of Lorna’s head. Her warm mouth makes love to the tip of his cock. Her tongue darts against him. It’s an insane series of sensations with Lorna working his head up and down. She gropes Peter’s balls and squeezes them. His hard cock pushes up into her mouth.

Peter’s eyes swirl over with the way she worked over him. It was almost like she’s drawing the cum from his balls with her hands. It feels so good and Peter’s ball are swelling so much.

“Damn, Lorna, this is so wrong!” Peter groans.

Lorna takes her mouth off even though she continues the work with her skilled hand. “I know it does, baby. But, it feels so right, doesn’t it?”

A slow and torturous pump of Peter’s cock causes him to groan in his ascent. The web slinging hero feels like he’s about ready to shoot his webbing in an entirely new way. Lorna rubs her finger against Peter’s cock head and makes him jerk up as hard as possible. Lorna squeezes his cock and balls to work him over.

“Damn it!” Peter grunts.

His cock comes loose from Lorna’s mouth to shoot his load all over her face. Lorna’s night dress comes open at the metal fastenings and Peter paints her supple breasts with his seed. His cock keeps jerking up and shooting an never ending stream of stream.

The last few spurts shoot out with the assistance of Lorna’s mouth wrapping around his cock and sucking him down to the base. The mutant pulls her mouth off of him and keeps sucking him until his balls quit bursting into her mouth.

“Yummy,” Lorna moans after releasing the cock from around her mouth.

Lorna cups her breasts in hand and sucks the seed off of them. Peter watches with Lorna’s mouth sucking the seed off of them. He hardly can hold his breath when watching her. Lorna grins before peeling off her panties. The panties flip off and hit Peter in the face.

The temptress crawls back on the bed and spreads her legs to reveal her wet pussy with a strip of green hair coming down it. Lorna pops her finger inside of her pussy and shamelessly fingers her cunt in front of her brother-in-law. Her nipples stick out firmly in the air when she pulls out. Lorna touches her finger into her mouth and gives it a suck of delight before shoving it inside of her.

“Peter, I’m so horny!”

She takes bits of metal off of the bed and wraps them around her arms and legs. The handsome hero peers at Lorna and all of the blood rushes to his cock. Her legs spread out in front of Peter on the bed.

“You can take me in any way you want to, big boy,” Lorna breaths with a flicker of her tongue against her lips.

Peter dives on top of Lorna, overcome by lust. She moans as the two exchange a deep kiss with each other. Peter grabs Lorna’s breasts which are soft and supple his hands. He moves down to her flat tummy and kisses on it. Lorna shifts her legs up off of the bed.

The delicious scent draws Peter in. He dives into her pussy and begins to eat it out. Lorna’s breathing increases the more Peter licks her out. His fingers stick to her inner thighs and really makes her moan. Her thighs clutch around the head of the handsome man.

“Wanda was right!” Lorna cries. “Oh, you are good!”

Peter senses when she’s about to cum and hits that point to make her cum even faster. Juices cover Peters face when going down on Lorna’s center. The green hair covering her wet core gives Lorna an exotic appeal. He makes her nice and wet while warming her up.

Mind rattling orgasms explode through Lorna’s body. Peter goes down on her and sucks the juices from her. Lorna falls back onto the bed to experience the full thrill of his spectacular carpet munching skins. He lavishes every part of her body. Lorna sees stars when it fills her body.

Peter pulls away from her and the two lovers meet lip to lip with each other. Those fingers grab onto the back of Lorna’s head when they kiss each other. Lorna eagerly tastes the consequences of her juices inside of the mouth of the her soon to be lover.

“Fuck me, lover,” Lorna breaths. “I want my brother-in-law’s cock in me right now!”

A grin comes over his face. Lorna’s blood runs hot with passion the more he climbs on top of her. His cock bumps against her flat and toned abs. His hands find a way to cup her breasts. Each touch lights more of a fire in her loins than anything else.

Then, the two meet each other, with Lorna’s arms still fastened on the bed along with her legs. She does long for the ability to wrap her legs around his firm ass. Peter clings to her legs with his touch and drives Lorna further and further to the edge.

Peter bumps against her body. Her warm pussy takes as much as Peter inside of her as possible. It takes a few minutes of work for Lorna to accommodate Peter’s mighty girth. He pulls almost out of her and then drives deep inside of her one more time.

He lifts her off of the bed and grabs her ass for more leverage while driving himself down into her. Their bodies meld together in burning and sinful passion. Lorna’s nipples stand up for Peter to suck. He removes a hand from her firm ass to grab one of the nipples and twist them. Peter sticks finger-first onto the nipple and releases the bud.

“We should have done this a long time ago!” Lorna yells. “I’m going to have to thank Wanda….best birthday present ever!”

“Oh, happy birthday!” Peter groans.

It was a very happy day from the way her velvety center tugs on Peter. His balls strain to push against her. Peter holds himself up into her and drives harder into Lorna’s warm pussy. Peter pulls up almost out of her and then drives himself harder into her.

Lorna’s inviting center brings Peter deeper inside of his lover. The sounds of their loins pushing against each other and creating the necessary friction makes Peter groan in pleasure. He rises up and then drives himself down into her warm pussy.

She cums all over Peter’s hard tool with a few more thrusts. Peter slows down his actions to give Lorna enough time to recover and also enough time to allow the orgasm to come in.

Peter holds onto her and rocks her body with a few more thrusts down into her. He pushes down to use her breasts. Lorna lewdly pops her lips and lets out a warm sigh.

“Keep it up, lover boy,” she breaths in pleasure.

Temptation to remove the metal bands to grab him and push him further in rocks Lorna’s mind with a constant and never ending struggle. She holds on for as long as possible. Two bloated balls push against Lorna’s entrance and drag her towards another orgasm.

‘He’ll be the glorious death of me,’ Lorna muses with her mind seeing nothing other than pleasure.

Peter rides her out and slows down when absolutely necessary. His balls keep slapping constantly against Lorna. Each time he drops down into her he can feel her warm heat sucking him inside. Lorna preps herself to accept what he has to give for her.

One of her legs come loose in the heat of the moment. Peter grips it and holds it up with fingers dancing down on it. Wanda’s enjoyment of having her legs being played with passes over to her sister. Peter grabs onto Lorna and pushes himself deep inside of her with a few more thrusts.

A few more pumps inside of the gorgeous woman underneath him takes Peter deep inside of her. He touches every inch of Lorna’s body which his grabbing hands could grab ahold of. Peter pushes almost all the way up and drives deep inside of her.

“I’m getting close,” Peter warns her.

“Me too, baby! Let’s cum together!”

Lorna wants her lover’s cum buried inside of her body. Her tightening core grabs around Peter and squeezes him. The two meet together with Peter pushing up and down until his cock reaches capacity. Lorna tightens around him and she cums first to lubricate his cock.

Two hands grab Lorna’s hips and Peter spills himself into her with one more thrust. He jerks up and down to fill Lorna up. Lorna’s legs come loose completely and she holds onto Peter with a few more thrusts inside of her.

The amazing orgasm the two share only serves to increase Lorna’s desire. She stretches around Peter and pumps him inside of her. She refuses to let go of his cock until the final few blasts hit her.

Lorna breaks free from the bed completely. The cell phone rings on the bed. Lorna turns over to her side and then crawls towards the bed side able to make sure Peter catches a full glimpse of her wide ass when moving to the side of the bed.

A heart stopping look of Lorna’s perfect body catches Peter’s interest. All of those tantalizing curves come out in full view with her green locks falling over her body.

“Hello, Wanda,” Lorna states. “Yeah, Peter and I are taking care of each other just like you asked….oh the three us will be getting together when you get home.”

Lorna’s toes wrap around Peter’s prick and brings his erection back to life. Not that Lorna’s body displaying before him fails to do the job. Lorna strokes him up and down to make his cock swell even further.

“I’ll see you on Monday!” Lorna cries from the phone.

The second Lorna hangs up the phone, Peter pounces on top of her. She spreads her thighs with Peter basically driving himself balls deep inside of Lorna. Lorna belts out an amazing cry with Peter spending some time acquainting himself with every one of her bountiful curves.

“Oh!” Lorna yells. “I should have left Wanda on the phone…to let her hear how good her husband was fucking her sister!”

“I’m sure we can show her in person,” Peter groans the further he shoves into Lorna.

She agrees it would be better to show Wanda in person. Peter pulls almost all the way out of Lorna and then shoves deep inside of her body. Lorna takes all twelve inches inside of her without any shame. His hands touch her body and only lights her up even more.

Peter pushes himself to the edge when pulling back from her and then driving deep inside of her. She holds onto Peter and milks him. His aching cock pushes into Lorna’s body. He molds her in his hand and marveling out her soft and firm her breasts were. Those nipples keep begging for attention with Peter pulling out of her. His balls slap against Lorna the deeper he pushes inside of her.

“Get ready,” Peter breathes.

Flashes of light come against Lorna’s eyes. Peter pulls completely against her and slams into her. His hard balls smack against her to show him how much cum was buried in there to try and seed her. Peter clutches Lorna’s tits and squeeze them as hard as possible.

She cums again and milks his throbbing prick. Every inch of it passing into her body makes Peter pulls against her. He captures Lorna’s swinging tits and hold onto them with more pumps into her. Peter stretches her out and rides her out all the way to the end.

Lorna recovers from the orgasm long enough for Peter to slip his hard cock into her. His balls strain even more.

“Put it in me,” Lorna says. “I NEED IT!”

She draws her breath out in a breathy moan. She remains balanced up on her knees while clutching onto the bed. Peter’s alternating ass and tit play sends her completely over the edge.

Peter wants to send his cum inside of her, but only after making sure she finishes first. Lorna warmth and stickiness prompts his thrusting to go more frantic. His balls slap against Lorna in random intervals. He pulls out of her and drives deep inside of her.

His balls give away and start spilling cum inside of Lorna’s clutching cunt. Peter buries his seed from his constraining balls with a few more thrusts inside of her. He reaches a good high and keeps burying inside of his sexy sister-in-law.

Lorna drops down to the bed with the last few spurts of cum with a smile. Peter finishes spilling inside of her body. She gets her gift and there’s nothing better than it.

_‘Oh, Wanda, don’t worry, we’re going to have even more fun when you get home.’_   
**End.**


End file.
